Vacaciones de primavera
by Pamela Rodriguez
Summary: en esta historia una simple vacaciones haran que dos chicos se enamoren. [UA]espero que les guste . es mi primer historia


Vacaciones de primavera

Después se largos estudios decidieron ir nos de vacaciones a la isla de la fiesta si adivinaste a jagua esto fue decisión de mi querida madre ge si esto se le llama madre entonces mis amigas son madre también volviendo al tema esto fue una semana así que hoy me voy

Mama no me pienso poner eso como te lo tengo que decir decía una chica enrojecida debido a una prenda que miraba

Porque que tiene es un simple bikini extrapole tanguita decía una mujer mayor con cara de tener algo planeado

Para que decía ya vencida

Como que para que para que conquistes unos cuantos jóvenes por aya además no tienes ese cuerpazo para esconderlo pero esta fue interrumpida por un hombre de pelo negro

Ya nos vamos

Que bueno decía la joven suspirando asustada

No te preocupes que de esta no te salvas j aja ja decía esta con cara de malicia

Estos llegaron al aeropuerto se subieron en el avión y se marcharon

Luego de 16 horas estos llegaron y fueron recibidos con mujeres entregándoles los collares de flores

Un chico de ojos hermosos bajaba del mismo avión con una cara de recién levantado

ahhhhhh odio los vuelos largos primero no concilio el sueno y cuando consigo dormirme me despiertan que mala suerte decía este bostezando

Por fin llegaste mi amor decía una chica de pelo rojo y ojos del mismo color mi querido y amoroso eri no sabes como te extrañe pase todo el tiempo pensando en ti

Este la ignoraba mientras que ella no paraba de hablar el se fijaba en una hermosa chica que no había dejado de mirar en todo el vuelo aunque esta no se diera ni cuenta el la describía como una ángel bajado del cielo como un arco iris que irradia luz hasta los que no podían ver (valla vision0)

eri que miras no me digas que a otra chica eh

Claro que no como crees mi amor lo que yo más quiero vida MIA amor de mis amores no me fijaría en nadie más que en ti ge

Esta chica de ojos con tono de color azules con negro se fijo en aquel chico que la observo todo el vuelo

Es tan atractivo decía esta con voz perdida

Que estas viendo hijita acaso un muchacho apuesto que no me aya fijado dice esta mirando para todos lados

Aja te cache lo sabia te gusta un chico la la te gusta un chico

Mama por favor se mas discreta no es que me guste sino que me atrae

SA es lo mismo por lómenos a mí me da igual decía esta mientras decía la frase de antes lo sabia mi hija es una coqueta igual que su madre

Este dejo de ponerle atención al darse cuenta de que aquel chico tiene una novia, esposa, amante lo que sea lo que importa es que lo tiene

Esta bajo la cabeza

Hija no te pongas triste yo voy a hablar con el

Esta subió la cabeza como si hubiera visto a un fantasma queeeeeeee no no te atrevas mama no

Muy tarde ya esta decidido voy a hablar con el decía esta marchándose

Oye tú….

Señora que le pasa dice el un poco asustado

A mi nada estoy muy bien el único que tiene un problema aquí eres tu decía esta enojada

Yo… no he hecho nada creo decía muy coqueto

Solo hiciste que mi hija se sintiera muy mal eres un desgraciado

Que le hice a su hija ni siquiera pero este fue interrumpido por un pensamiento ella no es la madre de la diosa que estaba en el avión-si es verdad

Que pasa te comieron la lengua los ratones he

No lo que pasa es que ya se quien es usted es la madre de la niña que estaba en el avión verdad

Si y eso que tiene

Y acaso le hice algo a su hija

Solamente hiciste que se sintiera mal

Que, yo esta usted segura de lo que dice

Por supuesto tan segura estoy que ella me lo dijo

Y exactamente que le dijo su hija pero este no terminar la oración por que la persona que estaba a su lado lo interrumpió

Acaso no es la chica que mirabas aorita he dice esta furiosa

No.. Como crees mi vida decía este nervioso

Aja así que mirabas a mi hija

No como dice eso

No lo niegues eri me boy quédate con esa esto lo decía mientras se marchaba

Ka pero esta no pudo terminar por que la chica se había marchado

Sabes ella no es para ti por que no mejor vienes y conoces a mi hija y sin tanto rodeo le dices cosas lindas para que se sienta mejor dice esta picándole un ojo

Hay señora mejor me boy no tengo tiempo para esto pero por dentro se moría por aceptar su invitación por que el ya sabia que era casi imposible que la volviera a ver pero que podía hacer tenia que ir a buscar a kajo

Bueno tu lo decidiste así por si cambias de opinión estamos en este hotel dice la señora entregándole una tarjeta

Esta bien bye

Esta llegaba muy contenta

Que paso mama cuenta todo sin omitir nada

Bueno parece que la novia esta celosa ya que el estaba mirándote aorita y se fue del aeropuerto

Mama

Que

Yo ya sabía todo eso

Por crees que me fije en el

Ja ja y yo que creía que eras despistada

Cállate mama, bamonos ya estoy aburrida y quiero llegar al hotel decía esta decepcionada pensando que ya no lo volvería a ver al hermoso peli azul y ojos del mismo color

Hija esta bien decía esta ocultando la sonrisa endiablada

Después de una hora llegaron al hotel era hermoso tan tropical con palmeras que llegaban al cielo y playas que te perderías En se hermosura

Por cosas del destino erial llegaba al mismo hotel pero este no había abierto la tarjeta aunque su mente lo estuviera torturando

Llego y lo primero que hizo fue ponerse el traje e baño para ir a la piscina y después ir a la fiesta de la playa

Mama donde esta mi traje de baño

Que traje de bano ah yo lo puse ahí si no esta no lo se decía esta con cara de malicia

Ahhhhhhhh mama lo dejaste, dejaste mi taje de bano y me trajiste el otro

Que otro si solo estaba ese j eje

No me lo voy a poner

Si no te lo pones y te vas a bañar yo misma iré te quitare toda oíste toda la ropa y te tiro al agua así que pontéelo

Pero

Pontéelo y sin peros

Esta bien pero te juro que me la pagas y muy pero muy caro

Esta salio con el hermoso bikini extrapole colage que aria que muchos hombres cayeran a sus pies esto lo pensaba la madre mientras la miraba por todos lados

Me boy a la piscina esto lo decía mientras se ponía una toalla

Esta llego a la piscina y para su sorpresa se encontró a aquella persona tan importante que le había robado el corazón hasta el punto mas fuerte

Que, que hace aquí

Este volteo al sentir que alguien lo miraba

……

Continuara...


End file.
